1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an expandable fixture pin having internal means to expand at least two zones along its length. The pin is to be used in machine tool operations to immobilize plates with respect to each other.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
In prior art, when it has been desired to fix a fixture plate to a base plate, for instance, openings have been drilled in the two plates and a pin has been pounded into both of them to provide a force-fit, immobilizing the two parts with respect to each other. This has certainly achieved the result in the past. A severe drawback has been that when it has been desired to salvage the parts and disassemble them, the extraction of the pin has not gone easily: the pin has not been removable as easily as it went in. In some cases it has been necessary even to drill the pin out of its openings in the plates.